The Case of the Mysterious and Dangerous Pair - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: There's a man in the church late at night. His soul is mixed with the soul of a demon that wants a pure host to possess and corrupt. Who is at the church late at night? Why does Seira have to be the one that is picked to be the demon's new host? Rated M just to be safe and this is Seira-centric.


Seira Mimori was just closing down the church for the night as the chilly night air made her shiver. She didn't think anything about the street lights flickering off and on repeatedly. She knew that rushing home would be unnecessary as she didn't have a home to go back to. The church was her home, but she was just locking up the outside part of the church as the door was still open so she could just walk back inside the church. The nuns was nice enough to let her have a room in the upstairs area of the church as they would have to wake her for school, but since the church was literally on school grounds, she didn't have to rush when getting ready.

As Seira was still trying to keep her eyes open so she could correctly lock the doors, she didn't notice the shadow of a figure watching her. Seira had heard footsteps all of the sudden and she turned around quickly to see nobody behind her. Seira yawned into her hand. _Maybe I just imagined the footsteps. I am sleepy, after all. _Seira thought as she went into the church to go to her room. But as she walked up the stairs, she kept on getting the feeling that there was someone out there. Her stomach twisted as Seira started to wonder exactly _who _was outside the church.

She knew that if they wanted her help, they would have gotten her attention by speaking to her. She wanted to ignore it, but her gut feeling never left as it merely increased. Seira gasped as the sickening feeling started to make her stomach hurt. She swallowed as she had finally made it to her room. She opened the door to her room, only to see a shadow of a person outside her window and she ran to hide under her covers. Seira couldn't believe that she was acting like a child, but she was so terrified. _There was someone outside when I was out there! _She thought fearfully, but as Seira peeked over her covers, she didn't see the shadow anymore and she fell into a uneasy sleep.

When she woke up again, it wasn't even morning. "What time was it?" She asked herself as she groped around to find her alarm clock. When she found her alarm clock, she checked the time. _It's 2:00 in the morning. I fell asleep at 11. _She thought as she groaned to herself. She couldn't believe how awake she was. Seira groaned as she decided to just get up and pray. As she walked down the stairs to enter the church area, she saw a shadow flew by and she couldn't ignore it as she was very awake. "What was that?" She asked, feeling very scared as she was alone in the dark church.

Seira forgot to turn on the light to her room so she was walking around the dark. Thankfully, because she lived in the church for so long, she knew her way around, even in the dark. As Seira walked around in the dark to find the light, she had never noticed the figure that was hidden in the shadows in thee church. As Seira flipped on the lights, she could feel someone or something watching her and she turned around to address whatever or whoever that was in the church with her. "Who's there?" She called out, her voice breaking due to fear.

"An enemy to your holy God." At the deep voice, Seira froze in fear. She could feel someone breathing in her ear and her breathed hitched as she stayed frozen in fear. "Try to relax. You are not my target, little girl." The voice tells Seira. She then felt someone push her towards her room and Seira broke out into a run as she ran back into her room to keep herself safe.

The person that had pushed the girl had appeared in a cloud of smoke and the body formed. It was a male and he popped his neck as he settled himself in the church. **I'm in the church. **The man heard his demonic side speak to him. "Shh. There is a girl here in the church." **I know that. I think that she's the orphan that is cursed to see evil. This should be fun. **The man couldn't believe that the demon was enjoying the chance to see the girl. "Shouldn't you kill her?" He asked the demon. **That'll be a waste. I could just possess her and turn her inside out. **The demon relished in the idea of possessing a nun and making her bend to his will. **By the way, you've lied to that poor girl. She _is _the target for me. **The demon told the man.

The man smirked as he knew that he would enjoying tormenting the girl that lived in the church. "Give me 10 minutes with her. She will break easily." The man knew that the girl would break easily. He wanted to tear her mind apart just to see what would crush her. **Make sure you don't give her physical wounds. I want her perfect. **The demon commanded the man and the man's smirk became even more sinister. "Deal." He responded.


End file.
